clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Specter
Daniel Spec, better known by his alias, Daniel Specter, is a lesser-known "super" penguin, if you can consider being dead (or is he actually dead?) 'super'. Though the exact species of Daniel is unknown, folks suggest he can turn into a ghostly form at will. It is unconfirmed if he is a ghost in a mortal's costume or a mortal in a ghost's costume, or if he's just some creepy little penguin with creepy little powers.. Background When a super creature is keeping a secret identity, one can only know so much about their alter ego, the one who wonders the halls. Daniel Spect is considered to be Daniel Specter due to the eerily similar name. ---- :Thus... Daniel Spect hatched in 1995. As a youth, he always wanted to be a cosmonaut, not an astronaut, as in one working for socialists/workers (they advanced faster but may lose in the end), though he was against socialism otherwise. His father, Josh Spect, was in the paranormal business, leading a company called "Poltergeistsmashers" out of the family's igloo. Josh's business was surprisingly lucrative, he being the personal exterminator of TSP in the Clubb Phengin Weekee. The success came at a cost, however, because the Spect's family igloo was almost entirely a ghost-research laboratory. This left a small space for the family and a lack of visitors. In addition, Josh often broke things at his site of call, since he had terrible aim. This clumsiness, coupled with Josh's endless rambling about paranormal trivia and obsession with desserts (he's fat), drove down employment costs from six-figures to about 8,000 in currency due to damages. Seeking an heir to the company, Josh obviously chose Daniel, his firstborn (and only) son, who hesitantly followed along. This was rather disappointing to the chick, considering that astronomy required no experience in otherworldly beings, and to Daniel, it was a waste of time. Still, he loved his father and helped his best, actually increasing the revenue of the Poltergeistsmashers business because of the reduction of breaking things. At the human equivalent of ten, he met another penguin his age, who became his best friend (see friends section). He was a Dorkugese immigrant named Turner and was fascinated with technology (he was a hereditary Governance Cardinal!). Turner endlessly begged Daniel to show him the Poltergeistsmashers corporate ghost laboratory. He gave in and explained the workings, finally showing them a wormhole that Josh claimed could break a wall to the ghost realm. He called it the "Spect Entryway" (he had a tendency to name every item after his surname). This, by far, was the most notable piece of machinery in the Poltergeistsmashers laboratory. Josh was completely unaware that he had actually created a working but unauthorized portal to the Bureau of Fiction. The Moose in Black managed to distract Josh long enough (with phantom marshmallows, of all things) to redirect the portal to a ghost realm. The MIB, in the process of redirecting the Spect Entryway, also broke it. Jack was depressed and gave up on the item. Turner actually figured out what was wrong with it, and was messing with the wiring while Daniel was inside explaining the concept. Turner had successfully repaired the machine (unaware to Daniel), and was about to warn him to exit it when he tripped over his cardinal vestments, falling smack on the floor and throwing a switch. This mishap activated the machine with Daniel inside of it, exposing the penguin to 600,000 volts of electricity for five seconds. It is still questioned if he actually survived the blast, but he had indeed acquired ghost powers. Daniel, after coming to consciousness, realized his appearance had changed. Among other things, his hair had been struck white and his eye color had been galvanized to a bright green color. When he finally calmed down after the initial shock, he learned that he could phase through walls, disappear, and fly. This made him much more unique than the other guys. Other abilities such as possession and plasma beams were also discovered down the line. Involvement Daniel now uses his powers to stop various ghosts, gouls, and appiritions from terrorizing the masses. Among his powers is the ability to detect a ghost's presence (he sneezes four times in succession). This one comes in handy since it gives him a forewarning before swapping his color pallete for that of his ghost form, helping to preserve his secret identity. Daniel's specter fighting is almost entirely behind the scenes, because he is rather shy, again adding to the lesser-known status of his heroism. Still, he serves a valued role in the Super Penguin community, and though thankless, he's proud to help. Daniel, like most penguins, attends school (which covers K-12), adding complexity to his life (ghosts and homework do not mix very well). Having a Governance Cardinal for a friend also adds a misfit status, resulting in him being shoved in lockers despite not being an ethnic nerd. Daniel's life can be hard, occasionally resulting in brief depression, though his friend and family tend to fix that. All in all, Daniel makes a great asset in the superhero business, though was rejected as a member of The Defenders. Friends Daniel has but one friend, who is aware of his alter ego, and who is also on his buddy list. Turner Follins Turner Follins is a Dorkugese penguin, hatched in Dorkugal and raised in the Centriepistula. He was coronated as a Cardinal upon hatching and was brought up to adore technology. Like all in the Hierarchy, he dresses out of the ordinary for both an adolescant and a regular penguin. He can not imagine life without his precious technology, to the point that he actually fears leaving without it. Worse yet, since all firstborn male Governance Cardinals are forbidden to marry, he has developed further obbsessions with technology, naming his gadgets and grieving if they break. He is actually the direct cause of Daniel's ghostly form, but all guilt subsided after he watched his best friend fight for the Greater Good. Turner, to this day, makes sure to watch where he's waddling, because vestments are long and can be tripped on. In most cases, he is very loyal (part of his upbringing), and unless called to attend a popol meeting or other Governance gathering, he is always there for Daniel. His worst enemy is Anti-P.O.P.E. Nevel, who he claims is "the enemy of everything he knows and loves". Turner has asked Daniel, on numerous occasions, to briefly possesses Nevel "so that he could have him cover himself in pies". Powers Daniel's superpowers include the following: *Flight *Levitation *Wall phasing *Plasma rays *Possession *Sixth sense (can detect ghosts nearby) *Ability to transform to ghost counterpart and back at will *Disappearing **If Daniel manages to grab anything while vanishing, he can cause it to disappear too. Trivia * Daniel still wants to be a cosmonaut. *Only Turner and the LSP is aware of his super form. **Daniel does not know that the LSP knows about it. See also * Super Penguin * Governance * Mail Banshee * Ghost Dimension External links *Parody of Danny Phantom from the cancelled series of the same name, as are his friends and family. *Contains Ghostbusters references. Category:Super Penguins Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Super Penguins Category:ghosts